Red Line
by Wyllo
Summary: Eren Jaeger, jeune bachelier depuis peu, décide de débuter ses études à l'Université d'Oxford tout cela sous l'influence de sa correspondante et amie proche Mikasa, définitivement prête à l'accueillir dans son appartement. Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir oublié une chose importante dans ce décor : Levi Ackerman, pratiquant la boxe depuis près de sept ans et au manières plus


**Chapitre Un**: _Steel color. _

**Je suis toute nouvelle sur , n'étant jusque là qu'une simple lectrice. Y a quelque temps une idée d'UA mes passé par la tête sur le couple Ereri (Levi x Eren). Je me suis donc décidé à poster.**

**Je ne sais pas ou vas me mener cette histoire -n'ayant jamais finis d'écrire une fanfiction de toute ma vie- et ce chapitre renferme sûrement de nombreuuuuuuuuuuuuses fautes que j'ai essayé de corriger et d'autre que mon cerveau a préféré esquiver!**

**Moi flemmarde? Naaaaaaaaaaan ~**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne et agréable lecture**.

* * *

><p>Deux heures, le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon départ. Réunissant tous mes vêtements, mon ordinateur portable et ma PlayStation dans ma petite valise bleu marine. Mes aux revoir à mes plus proches amis du lycée. Mon arrivée dans l'aéroport. Le moment où j'ai refermé mes bras atours d'Armin mon meilleur ami et de ma mère craintif. Une dernière bise. Une dernière recommandation. Un dernier regard. Et mon embarcation dans l'avion.<p>

J'avais décidé de changé d'air. Pour cela j'avais choisis l'Angleterre, et il fallait savoir que moi Eren Jaeger suis une merde en Anglais. Comble de l'ironie quand on a passé son baccalauréat littéraire.

J'étais descendu de l'avion depuis quelque minute environ, mon sac sur l'épaule, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil à mon portable. J'attendais l'appel de ma correspondante, Mikasa Ackerman, qui avait prévue de venir me chercher pour m'éviter d'être trop encombrer dans les transports en commun, ainsi que par ma connaissance quasi-inexistante des rues d'Oxford.

Je connaissais Mikasa depuis maintenant un an et demi, grâce à mon ancienne prof d'anglais. Si certains s'étaient contentés d'une relation purement scolaire de quelques mois, Mikasa et moi avions laissé tomber le côté professionnel et nous étions liés d'une certaine manière. Je la considérer un peu comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais pu avoir, étant fils unique et Mikasa en faisait de même. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui m'avait proposé il y a trois mois de cela de venir emménager dans son appartement. Étant belge, perdu dans une petite campagne sans rien autour, j'avais tout de suite accepté la proposition. Je voulais absolument sortir de ce trous pourris -même si j'ai des amis qui compte beaucoup pour moi- pour pouvoir voyager et découvrir une vie un peu plus civilisé que celle qui m'était donné. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve maintenant comme un con en plein milieu de cet attroupement de gens qui attendent leur prochaine embarcation.

Même si j'étais très proche de Mikasa, j'avais une vision très approximatif de son physique et je ne pouvais me basé que sur des cheveux brun, des yeux foncé et un visage laiteux. _Soupir_. J'avais mal aux jambes à force de resté droits. Je déverrouillai rapidement mon GSM et alla chercher le numéro de Mikasa dans mes contact. J'appuyai sur le petit icône vert et attendis en fixant bêtement une petite vieille assise sur un des nombreux bancs qui s'activer à remettre son châle bien droit sur ses épaules. Finalement elle décrocha.

« **Salut Mikasa**, commençais-je avec mon accent français complètement dégueulasse. **Je suis en pleins milieu de, heu, l'aéroport et-** »

« **Je sais.** » Je sursautai et me retourna rapidement sous la surprise. Elle se trouvait en fait derrière moi, portable à la main avec un petit sourire du style :_ tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là_ !

« **Comment t'as fait ? Je ne t'ai même pas entendu.** » Elle était très ravissante et simpliste, un pull gris, un jean slim bleu, des converses bleu foncé et une veste en jean. Ses cheveux étaient longs, arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine avec une petite frange cachant son front, des yeux noir, de fines lèvres et une teinte de peau très clair.

Voyant que je la fixais un peu trop, elle baissa les yeux les joues roses. « **Arrête de me regarder comme ça.** » dit-elle en relevant ensuite les yeux, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. «** Et c'est pas ma faute si tu fais pas attention à ce qu'il t'entoure.** »

_Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois_.

Nous décidâmes de sortir enfin de cet aéroport de malheur -oui, je n'aime pas les avions, et alors?- pour nous réfugier dans la Fiat de Mikasa, qui avait par ailleurs porté mon sac. Non pas que je n'ai pas de force, mais elle n'a rien voulus entendre, presque contente de faire le sale boulot à ma place. Elle le balança ensuite dans le petit coffre et nous prîmes place côte à côte.

Le trajet fut mouvementé par les questions étranges de Mikasa comme « _Ça c'est bien passé ? _», « _Ils t'ont donné ce que tu voulais_ », « t_u m'avais pas dit que tu avais peur des avions ?_ », «_ Personne de t'as embêté ?_ » et d'autres que je ne comprenais pas. J'ai crus voir le sosie de ma mère. Mon dieu l'horreur. Pas que je n'aime pas ma mère, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas non plus partis pour rien.

A vrai dire une tension c'est installer entre ma mère et moi depuis un an. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de ses réactions, je pense que c'est dû à mon choix de métier car je veux entrer dans une école d'art. J'ai eu le droit à un refus catégorique, soit parce que -pour elle- l'art n'a pas de débouché et ne m'aidera pas dans la vie, soit parce qu'elle rêvait depuis ma naissance de me voir dans des bureaux aux placés à donner des ordres à des robots qui vous répètes toute la journée « _Oui monsieur_ » ou encore « _Vous voulez un café monsieur ?_ ». Chiant. Vraiment je déteste ça, à croire que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour me faire un café tous seul.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le trajet ce continua calmement et je regardais avec des yeux de gamins émerveillé les rues illuminés par les lampadaires et le sens de conduite des voitures qui ne finira jamais de me surprendre. Nous continuâmes le chemin encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, accompagner de la radio anglaise que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié pour finir par se garer devant un immeuble en pierres rouge.

Mikasa arrêta le contacte et tourna son visage en ma direction. Elle me regardait avec une expression étrange.

« **Il y a un problème ?** » Elle haussa un sourcil et ouvrit sa portière. « **Non, pas vraiment.** » Bizarre. Je n'attendis pas plus de temps pour faire de même et me diriger vers le coffre ou finalement elle me laissa porter mon sac. Nous montâmes tous les deux dans l'immeuble une fois le Hall passé et elle sortit ses clés face à une porte en chaîne foncé ou une petite plaque avec le nom Ackerman gravé dessus était ériger. L'immeuble en lui-même avait des aspects très luxueux et je déglutis en imaginant l'intérieur que je savais très riche de décorations presque hors de prix.

Elle entra finalement et s'empressa d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur -il était dix-huit heures passé et le ciel s'était considérablement assombris. Finalement, les idées que je m'étais faite sur l'appartement étaient tous simplement fausse. M'attendant à voir une décoration purement moderne, je ne m'imaginais pas tombé sur un intérieur de chalet. Les murs étaient en bois foncé, ainsi que le sol. Une cuisine américaine se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée à même pas deux mètres de ma position. Juste en face, le salon avec au sol un énorme tapis rond vieillis-il devait avoir fait les siècles celui-là- ou reposé deux grand canapé en face l'un de l'autre. Au milieu une table basse et entre l'espace salon et cuisine une énorme cheminé en pierres marron.

Mikasa avait déjà déserté l'entrée et se trouvait devant un petit escalier en bois, m'incitant à venir avec elle. Elle avait pris l'initiative de prendre ma valise bleue. Étant trop occupé à détaillé le salon, je n'avais pas fait attention à la petite mezzanine qui se trouvé juste au déçus, là au Mikasa commencer à monter.

Je la suivis, docile, et monta juste derrière elle.

«**C'était l'endroit au se trouvé notre bibliothèque, mais nous l'avons aménagé pour toi**. » La mezzanine contenait une commode, une table de chevet et un lit simple, pouvant presque faire rentrer deux personnes. J'arrêtai pendant un instant de contempler mon futur lit et repensa au pronom personnel qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle soupira, voyant l'incompréhension ce dessiner sur mon visage.

« **En fait, je ne vie pas toute seule, je partage mon appartement avec quelqu'un de la famille.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne me là pas dis ?**

**- Il n'est pas vraiment fréquentable.** »

Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet concernant ce soit disant _gars de la famille pas fréquentable_ et se retourna prestement, descendant les escaliers sans m'accorder un regard. « **Je vais préparer à manger, rejoins moi quand tu auras terminé de t'installer.** ». J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, même si je n'avais compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. _Faut vraiment que je revoie les bases de l'anglais_.

* * *

><p>Mes affaires une fois rangées, je dévalai les escaliers -me rattrapant in-extrémiste à la rambarde de l'escalier. Mikasa ricana doucement, espérant peut être que je me prenne le sol en pleine poire.<p>

« **Les marches de l'escalier ne sont pas très fiable, tu devrais faire attention. **» Une succulente odeur de poulet régner dans l'air et je m'assis sur un des grands tabourets, face au plan de travail. La table était déjà mise au nombre de trois. Donc cet homme dont Mikasa venait de me parler allé venir ? J'étais très curieux.

Elle éteignit les plaques chauffante et pris le manche de la poêle venant la posé sur le dessous de plat juste en face de moi. Un poulet à la crème accompagné de riz. Quand on s'était rencontré, elle m'avait évoqué la cuisine. Elle adorait préparer pour les autres, un comble pour moi qu'y ne sais même me faire cuire un œuf.

Mikasa vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi et commença à me servir. Je bavais déjà, rien qu'à l'odeur. Mon dieu, merci Kami-sama ! Elle se servit par la suite et nous commençâmes à manger.

Je jetais quelque coups d'œil à la porte, m'attendant sûrement à voir un gugusse se pointais tous naturellement et venir manger avec nous comme si de rien était.

« **Tu ne le rencontrera sûrement pas aujourd'hui**. » Je relevai les yeux vers elle, de la sauce coulant sur mon menton que je m'empressai d'enlever d'un coup de serviette. « **Pourquoi tu as mis son assiette alors ?** »

« **Une habitude. Il est plus fréquent de le voir le soir très tard et les jours de repos.** »

« **Je vois.** » Je baissai les yeux faisant attention à ne pas foutre du riz de partout. Mikasa me servit de l'eau et poursuivit :

« **Tu vas bien dans la section Art à Oxford ?**

-**Oui**, répondis-je en attrapant mon verre d'eau. **Ils étaient plutôt réticent au début, mais finalement c'est bon**.

-**Et s'il ne t'aurait pas pris ?** »

Je houssais les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle soupira et plaça ses couverts dans son assiette.

« **Et toi, tu fais tes cours dans l'hôpital c'est ça ? **»

Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et se leva prenant les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier. Je l'aidai par la suite à ranger la table, sauf l'assiette de son colocataire.

Nous continuâmes la visite de l'appartement -qui pour moi était l'équivalent d'une maison- ou je découvris un couloir tout à gauche du salon menant sur trois portes, la chambre de Mikasa, la chambre du monsieur sans nom et la salle de bain. Elle ne me montra que la salle de bain, elle aussi en bois, plutôt spacieuse. Ça donnait envie de se laver en tout cas.

« **En cas de problème tu sais où me trouver. Les serviettes et les gants son là ! **» Elle me désigna les placards et l'endroit où je pourrai poser mes affaires et me laissa vaquai à mes occupation. Il était maintenant vingt et une heure trente-deux, sois assez tard pour me doucher, et j'étais beaucoup trop crever par le voyage et le décalage horaire pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois monté, j'enlevai mon jean et me glissa toujours avec mon caleçon et mon t-shirt dans mes draps déjà fais. Il me fallut à peine dix minutes pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris doucement les yeux, complètement lover dans mes draps maintenant devenues chauds depuis mon entrée qui devait sûrement remonté à quatre ou cinq heures. J'avais soif et aucunement l'envie de me lever pour cela.<p>

Je sortis mon bras droit de mon petit cocon de chaleur -_putain, il fait trop froid!_- et tâter un peu au hasard ma petite table de chevet en bois à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. Je me pris les doigts dans le tiroir avant de trouver ledit objet. _Bon OK, trois heures quinze. Fait chier quoi._ Je me redressai alors dans mon lit et me frotter les yeux.

J'étais doté d'un sommeil très lourd et il était quasi-impossible de me réveiller normalement. Ma mère avait opté pour la méthode Viking, qui consiste à entrer dans ma chambre comme un bulldozer, et a presque gueuler que je devais me réveiller tout en me secouant l'épaule. Sinon, il était possible de réunir une dizaine de personne dans ma chambre sans trop bruit que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Enfin, j'exagère un peu quand même.

Tel une limace, je sorti de ma couche à quatre pattes et me dirigeai jusqu'aux escaliers dans cette position. Une fois arriver face aux escaliers, je descendis les marches une par une sur les fesses, comme tout enfants âgés de six ans, bien que je sois actuellement âgé de dix-huit ans. _Soupir_. J'allais lentement, lâchant des « Aïe » ou « putain » à chaque rencontre entre le bois et mon fessier.

Mon petit chemin digne des épreuves de Koh-Lanta, je me redressai en baillant et me dirigeai directement vers le frigo, attrapant une bouteille d'eau. Je claquai la porte précédemment ouverte et me mit à boire à la bouteille, les yeux fermés.

J'entendis un grognement.

Je m'arrêtai de boire.

Une insulte anglaise que mon cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre.

J'ouvris les yeux.

…. Et je m'étranglai.

Un homme, tout sauf rassurant, se trouvait attablé au plan de travail. _Comment j'ai fais pour pas le remarquer_? Il portait un pull gris, deux tailles plus grandes. Le haut de son torse était visible montrant une peau blanche, bien plus blanche que celle de Mikasa. Je continuai mon parcours jusqu'à sa tête, des cheveux brun désordonnés, un visage fin, de petit yeux d'une couleur acier accompagner de cernes.

Sa lèvres inférieur était fendue mais ne semblait pas saigner, son nez aussi avait l'air endommager visible par les ressentes traces de sang.

« **Baisse le regard merdeux.** » Sa voix était grave, menaçante. Je suivis instinctivement son ordre. J'avais reporté mon attention sur le sol, tenant la bouteille au le goulot par le bout des doigts.

Niveau présentation ça battait tous les records. Même pas un « Enchanté je m'appelle… ». Ah non, trop simple voyons. Comment on pouvait être aussi irrespectueux envers quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ?

J'étais frustré, frustré de me sentir faible face à une simple voix grave et froide. Il me suffisait de faire trois pas à peine, de lui décoché une beigne. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps ne voulait pas ainsi que ma conscience qui venait me rappeler que c'était le cousin de Mikasa et que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

« **On t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières**. » Ce n'était pas une question, j'en étais conscient. Et qu'effectivement, il n'avait rien de fréquentable.

Merde. J'osais même pas relever le regard mais je savais qu'il me fixai, les sourcils sûrement froncés. Relevant un peu les yeux, je distinguai sa main rougis aux phalanges, tenant une tasse d'une manière assez particulière, la main posé au-dessus.

«** La prochaine fois que je te vois baver dans la bouteille, je te la fais bouffer.** »

Je frissonnai sous sa menace. J'entendis le tabouret bougé et le senti se déplacer vers moi. Je me permis de relever la tête, lentement, et croisa directement son regard. Il ne semblait pas spécialement en colère, mais plutôt blasé. Je me retournai vers le frigo, refermant la bouteille. Il me stoppa dans mon action, la main sur la porte, son autre maintenant sa tasse vide.

« **Maintenant que tu là salis, tu là garde.** » Je hochais la tête doucement et le regarda poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il se retourna ensuite, en direction du couloir.

« **Au fait.** » Je pivotai en sa direction, n'aillant pas bougé de ma place depuis tout ce temps. Il ne s'était pas retourné, me montrant son dos et ses fines jambes emprisonner dans un jean noir. « **Ta descente était tout bonnement pathétique**. »

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouté, et moi, comme un con, je rougissais, ma bouteille d'eau toujours en mains.

_Putain la honte, je venais me ridiculiser pour les dix prochaines années à venir_.


End file.
